


Parent's Weekend

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Claire in college, Claire needs a parent, Cute, Dean to the Rescue, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Supportive Claire, dorky dads, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Claire needs a "dad" to come meet one of her professors during Parent's Weekend at college. She can't get hold of Cas so Dean steps up to help her out. Turns out Claire wouldn't mind if she had two dads.





	

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out of his jacket and smiled. “Hey, Claire! How's the junior hunting league?” He could practically hear her eye roll on the other end.

  


“Fine, whatever. Listen, have you heard from Castiel lately?”

  


“Uh, couple days ago. Why?” Dean heard her sigh in frustration.

  


“I need a parent. Jody is at one of those sheriff retreats with her buddy Donna and I can't reach Castiel.”

  


“Have you been arrested?”

  


Growling. “Jeez, no! It's for this parents weekend at school. I’m not doing so hot in one of my classes and the professor said anybody who brought a parent to meet him was guaranteed a letter grade higher. I think he’s just trolling for single moms, though. But I need this C.”

  


Dean secretly closed his eyes in relief that it was normal nineteen year old stuff for once. “When is it?”

  


“Saturday?” Her voice pitched up.

  


“It’s Thursday, Claire.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck. Alright. I'm coming up. I can pass for your dad, right?”

  


“You're certainly old enough,” Claire quipped.

  


“Hey! Watch it, missy. You want a favor or not?”

  


Another frustrated sigh. “Yes.” Awkward pause. “Thanks, Dean.”

  


“See you soon, kid.”

  


***

  


Dean didn't bother giving Sam the details of his trip. He said he was going up to one of Bobby's old safe houses and he was going solo. He was doing Cas’ kid a favor. Okay, so she wasn't  _ exactly _ Cas’ kid but he loved her and felt responsible for her. That made a parent more than blood as far as Dean was concerned.

  


He was surprised to see Claire and Alex getting along when he got to Jody’s. Apparently the family that slays vamps together….at least it was better than his last visit. Alex gave him a big hug followed by Claire. She grabbed his arm and led him to her room to give him her dossier on her psychology professor.

  


Dean grinned as he thumbed through it. “You got enough on this guy to get your grade without me.”

  


“And I could face serious blackmailing charges. My foster mom is a cop. I fuck up, it looks bad on her.”

  


“And passing me off as Jimmy Novak is easier?”

  


“Well...yeah. It's not like I hired a stranger. You're kind of family so it's not entirely a lie. You're dad-like.” She cracked a smile at him. 

  


“Okay, kid. You got any food in the kitchen? I can cook.”

  


***

  


Dean didn't bother with the suit and tie in his trunk. He was “just a dad” today. His jeans were clean, nice button up with the sleeves rolled. He put his arm around Claire's shoulder and walked with her to meet this Dr. Thomas. He flashed his smile and extended a hand. 

  


“Dr. Thomas, this is my dad-” Claire started but was cut off by the sound of dress shoes running down the hall.

  


“Sorry I'm late, Claire. I dropped my phone in the sink after I got your voicemail. I haven't replaced it yet. Dean? What are you doing here?”

  


Cas looked more disheveled than usual. Dean slid his arm off of Claire and moved in close to Cas. He slid their hands together and said, “Just go with it,” through his teeth.

  


“Honey, I didn't think you would make it so I thought if Claire brought her  _ other _ dad it would be fine.” He squeezed Cas’ hand and looked for a spark of understanding. He offered his hand again to Claire's teacher. “Hi, I’m Dean, Jimmy's husband, Claire's step-dad.” Still smiling.

  


“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mr. Novak.”

  


“Actually it's Winchester. I took Dean's name.”  _ Okay Cas is good. Just keep holding hands and playing house and Claire gets her grade up. _

  


Dr. Thomas focused on Claire. “I didn't know you were one of our more diverse students. I thought you lived with an aunt?”

  


Claire looked to Dean, the most experienced liar of the three of them for help.

  


“Jody’s a friend of the family. Claire-bear wanted to spread her wings a little when she turned eighteen so we agreed to set her up with a responsible adult. We’re a little on the protective side of our daughter. But, she's a smart young woman and we’re just so proud of her for choosing college instead of backpacking through Europe.”

  


Maybe that was laying it on a little thick but Dean ran with it to see where it would go. He sounded like a huge dork by the end so he was sure the dude was convinced he was one of Claire's dads. 

  


After some small talk about the coursework they left the office area with Claire between them. They held it together until they were all in the Impala.

  


“Claire-bear? Am I ten? Oh my god, Dean you pulled that whole meeting out of your ass!” She was giggling and laying in the back seat. Dean and Cas sat sideways to look back at her. 

  


“Yeah, well, didn't want you to get busted for bringing two fake dads,” Dean said calmly. “And then this guy...this guy played in perfectly. ‘ _ Actually, it's Winchester,’ _ ” Dean lowered his voice.

  


Claire sat up. “You know, I wouldn't care, well, I’d care but...it would be cool with me if you guys were actually together.”

  


“What?” The men said in creepy unison. 

  


“That! The way you are with each other. If I didn't know you I’d swear you were an old married couple already.” Claire put a hand on each of their arms. “Just saying if you were holding back because of me...you don't have to.”

  


Dean was obviously taken aback by her assessment of them. It was one thing to have Sam and Crowley and Lucifer... _ Oh fuck everybody? Everybody we know thinks we’re a couple or should be. _

  


Cas seemed to mull it over as well. “We have been mistaken for husbands or boyfriends before, Dean. You’ve told waitresses it was our anniversary for free pie. You register us as the Winchesters at motels...are we dating and I was unaware of it?” Cas furrowed his brow.

  


Dean pretended to be shocked. “We’re not dating? How could you say that? You forgot our anniversary?”

  


“Dean, I-”

  


Claire and Dean burst into another round of laughter. Cas’ face fell. Dean reined it in. “I’m sorry, Cas. I wasn't being mean, really. You wanna go on a date with me? A real date?”

  


Cas looked out the window. “Please don't make a fool of me.”

  


_ I hurt his feelings. Way to go, Winchester, _ Dean scolded himself. He reached across the seat for Cas’ hand, forgetting they had an audience. “Hey, I mean it. I wouldn't joke about asking you out. I’m not that much of a dick.”

  


Cas finally turned back to him. “Then I accept.”

  


“Aww...Claire-bear has two daddies,” she used a childlike voice. “You guys are dorks. Can we go home, now?”

  


Dean rolled his eyes at her then shrugged at Cas. “Kids.”

  


***

  


Claire hugged them both goodbye after they dropped her off at Jody’s. No doubt she’d spill about them to Alex then Jody. Dean was okay with that. It's just one date. He’d be a perfect gentleman, full boyfriend experience. Only he wasn't looking for a one-off with Cas.

  


He took them to a nicer restaurant than they usually dined at. He knew Cas didn't  _ have _ to eat so he showed him the organic meals on the menu. He didn't want his date scrunching up his nose at the taste of chemicals. He’d seen him eat Sam's rabbit food before. And fresh fruit.

  


He went for the grass fed, no antibiotics steak. Cas opted for some kind of fish and a vegetable medley. He even ordered wine, red for him and white for Cas. Afterwards he even took him for a walk around a couple blocks.

  


“This was nice, Dean. Thank you. I had not experienced a date before.”

  


“Date ain't over yet,” Dean grinned. He slipped his hand into Cas’ and pulled him toward Baby. “Let's just drive a bit before I take you back to your truck.” He opened the door for Cas and took his hand again when they took off.

  


“Forgive me, I don't want to ruin this, but...you date women.” Cas said quietly. 

  


“So? I enjoy spending time with you. It's nice to do this, actual one on one time to reconnect.” He allowed himself the small huff of a laugh. “We really are an old married couple, Cas. Look at us. Doing the campus thing with our teenage daughter who thinks she doesn't need us until she needs us. Being the two dorky dads because we're so used to it. Then we realize it really is just us for a change.”

  


Cas smiled at him. “I suppose you're right. I’ve missed you, us. Although it would have been nice to have realized this without Claire bringing it up.”

  


Dean pulled over to a wide shoulder. “Are you really good with this? Dating? Trying something new? This doesn't have to go any further if you don't want it to.”

  


Cas turned his body to fully face Dean. “You know how I feel about you. I’ve gone a long time assuming those feelings are not mutual. But if they in any way are...I would like to pursue this.”

  


Dean sighed. A huge weight was lifted from his chest. His ‘crush’ on his best friend wasn't going to come between them, but bring them together. “Would it be okay to kiss you? I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

  


“I have. I was in a female vessel at the time. Actually she kissed him and I was there...why am I still talking?” Cas scooted over on the bench seat and pressed his lips to Dean's. It was soft and sweet but they both felt the spark.

  


They kissed a few more times before the flash of the police car disturbed them. Dean rolled down the window and wiped his mouth. “Evening, officer.”

  


The cop shined his flashlight in the car. “Everything, okay?”

  


“Yes, sorry. I wasn't feeling well after dinner and I asked my boyfriend to pull over. I’m better now.” Cas was getting better with his people skills.  _ Did he just say ‘boyfriend”? _

  


“Well, he better get you on home then. Watch out for the deer.”

  


Dean and Cas giggled like teenagers over getting busted for “parking.” Dean fired up the Impala and drove them back to his motel room. He figured Cas’ truck could wait till morning.

  


***

  
_ Well, finally got the balls to tell my parents they're gay _ , Claire texted Jody the next day.


End file.
